Каникулы в Париже
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Париж именуют городом любви – интересный стереотип… Однако все имеет две стороны, будь то свадьба, поцелуй или простая прогулка. Все зависит даже не от человека, а от восприятия... Здесь да, Париж именно такой, каким его хотят видеть, но в моей голове этот город – просто милая декорация к красивой истории любви.
1. История первая О планах на отпуск

**П/А **

Тематический сборник в подарок любимому Маримо на его День Рождения.

На моем профиле на фикбуке ко многим главам приложены ссылки на фотографии, которые постить в каждой главе здесь весьма и весьма проблематично.

* * *

><p>– Париж?<p>

– Париж!

– Ты это так шутишь, эро-кок?

– С чего бы?

– А с чего это тебе приспичило провести отпуск в Париже?

– Париж – один из лучших, и уж точно самый красивый город мира, неотесанное ты Маримо.

– Да ты и так там полжизни прожил, – цыкнул зеленоволосый парень. – Так не лучше ли съездить туда, где мы еще не были?

Решая дилемму, куда бы им поехать отдыхать летом, парни спорили уже битый час. По большому счету Зоро было все равно, где проводить отпуск, будь то лазурный берег с одиноким бунгало на совершенно безлюдном пляже, или даже горные вершины, с которых круглый год не сходил снег и которые жаждали покорения человеком умеющим обращаться с горными лыжами или бордом. В принципе, напрочь лишенный любых предрассудков навроде национальной придури тех или иных представителей рода человеческого или чего еще похлеще, Зоро был не против и поездки во Францию. Единственное, чего он искренне не понимал – зачем ехать туда, где и без того провел почти всю свою сознательную и бессознательную жизни, вместо того, чтобы найти уголок по душе среди сотен и тысяч других местечек земного шара. Только вот Санджи не разделял его мнения, упершись на своем и не желая лететь никуда кроме своей ненаглядной родины.

– Итак, – уже более спокойным тоном произнес мечник, решив все же подвести итог их спору. – Ты наконец дашь мне объективную причину почему ты хочешь ехать не куда-нибудь, а именно в свою Францию?

Насупившийся блондин, явно вознамериваясь проигнорировать вопрос любимого, лишь бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

– Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты соскучился по своей…

– Это тут совершенно ни при чем, – перебил мечника все еще хмуривший брови-спиральки повар. – Да, я давно не был во Франции, но переезд сюда был не просто необходимостью, просто… в общем дело не в том, что я соскучился.

– Значит, нет? – хитро усмехнувшись, переспросил Зоро.

– Нет, – сосредоточенно подтвердил блондин.

– А как же тогда все эти глупые французские фильмы, которые мы смотрим каждый вечер? – ехидство в голосе зеленоволосого можно было почувствовать без особых усилий.

– И вовсе не каждый вечер, и вообще это не показатель, – уже понимая к чему клонит любовник, повар отпирался до последнего.

– Конечно нет, – с серьезным видом кивнул Ророноа. – Особенно тот последний фильм, скучный настолько, что ты и сам уснул, не досмотрев и до середины.

– О, Маримо, кто бы говорил! Ты сам-то только десять минут и осилил, – раздраженно закатил глаза Санджи, понимая впрочем, что Зоро был прав.

– А я и не спорю, просто признай это уже.

– Я люблю Японию, и ты знаешь это, – вздохнул кок, глядя в зеленые глаза, наполненные сосредоточенностью и серьезностью. – И Францию я тоже люблю, но все-таки ты ошибаешься.

– Почему тогда?

– Париж – город любви, и не надо закатывать глаза и говорить, что это бред, – мягко усмехнулся светловолосый парень и, прежде чем вовлечь своего любимого в медленный и нежный поцелуй, добавил: – И я хочу провести наш первый совместный отпуск именно там, с тобой.


	2. История вторая О планах на вечер

– Маримо, отрывай свой зад от постели и пошли, – блондин легко шлепнул валяющегося в кровати любовника по округлым ягодицам, скрытым тканью джинсы.

– Мы же только приехали, – невнятно промычал тот в подушку, лишь крепче обхватывая ее руками.

– Вот именно, и приехали мы не для того, чтобы спать!

– Я думал, что сон – это неотъемлемая часть отдыха, – парировал Зоро, все же приподнимаясь на локтях.

– Да ты и неделю можешь проспать, тебе только волю дай, – хмыкнул Санджи, доставая из шкафа пиджак и привычным жестом накидывая его на плечи.

Зеленоволосый парень ничего на это не ответил, наблюдая за тем, как повар зашнуровывает свои щегольские туфли, сидя на краешке кровати. Едва тот выпрямился, Зоро обхватил его рукой за плечи и повалил на себя, тут же затыкая его рот поцелуем, чтобы не выслушивать гневные вопли Завитушки насчет помятой одежды. Но тот и не думал брыкаться, пылко отвечая на ласку возлюбленного и проводя по его щеке кончиками пальцев.

– Уверен, что нам надо куда-то идти? – несколько хриплым голосом спросил у Санджи Зоро, отрываясь от его губ через несколько минут и глядя в голубые глаза под ним.

– Готовить тут я точно не буду, – хитро улыбаясь, ответил ему блондин, все еще не делая ни единой попытки подняться.

– Пока мы тащились сюда с чемоданами, я видел супермаркет…

– Предлагаешь в Париже питаться бутербродами? – округлил глаза повар.

– Как будто тебя на такое подпишешь, – хмыкнул зеленоволосый, тут же получая едва ощутимый тычок под ребра. – Предлагаю купить вина, сыр и прочую фигню, которую ты обычно к нему берешь, и отметить наш приезд в номере.

– Так мы и в Японии отлично проводим время таким вот образом, в чем суть?

– Ну… – Зоро замялся, не зная, что именно ответить на этот вопрос, а повар уже мягко выпутался из крепких рук, склонился над любимым и приподнял его голову за подбородок указательным пальцем.

– Успеем еще, а сейчас – собирайся, – попросил он, легко прикасаясь к любимым губам, но не позволяя увлечь себя в новый головокружительный поцелуй.

Еще несколькими минутами позже дверь в комнату с небольшой зеленой табличкой с цифрой 732 захлопнулась, два же ее новых постояльца, шутливо препираясь, шли по длинному коридору в сторону лифтов.

Париж их уже заждался.


	3. История третья Об уличном кафе

В небольшом кафе, коих на улочках Парижа оказалось превеликое множество, царило оживление. Люди, сидящие за многочисленными небольшими круглыми столиками, весело переговаривались, активно жестикулировали, наслаждались едой, курили терпкие сигареты и абсолютно не стеснялись помешать соседям. Официанты, обычно больше напоминающие безмолвные тени, здесь успевали и красиво, с неизменно широкими и плавными движениями, подать заказ, и вежливо поздороваться с только что пришедшими в кафе клиентами, и поболтать с завсегдатаями, и отвесить поклон уходящим. Мимо куда-то неторопливо и вальяжно шествовали пешеходы, порой чуть ли не задевая бедром или объемистой сумкой краешек того или иного столика, и с улыбками или с намерением заглянуть в чужую тарелку, оглядывали посетителей.

Привыкшему к тихим кафе в лучших традициях и стиле старой Японии, или к небольшим кафетериям ее же, Зоро поначалу здорово растерялся, едва оказавшись за низеньким столиком посреди этой шумящей толпы. Санджи же наоборот, казалось, словно и существовал для подобного рода развлечений. Хотя, француз же, что с него взять, у них это в крови.

Сделав заказ по своему вкусу – листать меню на французском мечнику все равно было бессмысленно – улыбающийся от уха до уха блондин развернулся к Зоро.

– Не жалеешь, что мы все-таки покинули номер?

– Еще не понял, вот еду принесут, и тогда можешь задать свой вопрос еще раз, – хмыкнул тот.

– О, не сомневайся, это одно из лучших уличных кафе в городе, уж мне-то в этом вопросе ты можешь доверять, – наклонившись ближе, заговорщицким шепотом произнес Санджи, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Зоро.

Мечник, не ожидавший столь открытого проявления чувств от обычно крайне осторожного блондина, взглянул на него несколько недоуменно, но ничего не сказал и не отнял своей руки. По всей видимости, по сравнению с той же Японией более легкими нравами отличались не только французские кафе. Что ж, еще один небольшой, но весьма приятный плюсик в пользу страны лягушатников и подкаблучников.

В этот момент улыбчивый официант принес парням заказ, и принялся проворно расставлять перед ними многочисленные тарелочки и вазочки, с чем-то пахнущим и выглядящим просто изумительно, при этом не обращая на переплетенные пальцы двух своих клиентов ровным счетом никакого внимания.

– А знаешь, – позвал мечник любимого, попробовав мясо, которое тот ему выбрал. – Пожалуй, приехать сюда было не самой твоей плохой идеей.

Санджи лишь усмехнулся на эти слова, но от мстительного пинка под столом Зоро все-таки не отвертелся.


	4. История 4 О достопримечательностях

– Мне почему-то казалось, что ты потащишь меня на башню в первый же день.

Зоро вышел из душа в одном полотенце обмотанным вокруг бедер, другой ероша зеленые волосы, и присел на край матраса. Санджи, уже в халате валяющийся на разобранной и измятой кровати, слегка повернул голову в его сторону, тут же встречая ласковую руку, зарывшуюся в его волосы. Блаженно зажмурившись, блондин упивался нежностью любовника, не спеша ответить ему.

Тот же, наклонившись ниже, невесомо поцеловал повара в лоб, затем в уголок глаза и припал наконец к любимым губам, смакуя их вкус, целуя неторопливо и размеренно, так, словно у него была еще целая вечность впереди, чтобы сполна насладиться своим блондином. Впрочем, именно так оно и было.

Когда Зоро оторвался от повара, уже напрочь забыв о своем замечании и сосредоточившись только на распростертым под ним мужчиной, раскрасневшимся, неимоверно желанным и притягательным, тот наконец решил ему ответить.

– Мы же приехали отдыхать, – перебирая в пальцах золотистые серьги-капельки, отчего те легонько звенели, и с ласковой улыбкой глядя в лицо зеленоволосого, прошептал он.

– Забавно, еще днем это же самое тебе говорил я, а ты настаивал на прогулке в город, – хмыкнул Зоро.

– От простой прогулки еще никто не умирал, к тому же ты и сам признал, что тебе понравился город, – поддел любимого повар, с улыбкой глядя как тот морщит нос. – А вообще, какой смысл приехать куда-то, чтобы как савраска носиться по достопримечательностям? Все равно за семь-десять дней все посмотреть не удастся, да порой на это даже целой жизни не хватит!

– О, это значит, что по музеям мы таскаться не будем? – тут же оживился Зоро, уже ожидающий от их поездки и этой каторги. Не то, чтобы мечник был равнодушен к искусству, вовсе нет. Уж что-что, а толк в хорошем оружии и хороших гравюрах он знал, но бесконечные коридоры с сотнями сотен картин… нет уж, увольте…

– Как минимум в один из них мы точно сходим, – усмехнулся блондин, обводя кончиками пальцев контур губ зеленоволосого мужчины, тут же задохнувшись от ласкового движения его языка им навстречу, но справившись с охватившими его чувствами, все же продолжил: – Я хочу показать тебе Париж таким, каким вижу его я, а для этого нет смысла носиться по городу с целью увидеть как можно больше, надо лишь увидеть самое-самое, наслаждаясь отдыхом, прогулками, едой, музыкой, да просто и самим воздухом!

– Звучит очень заманчиво, что же ты раньше молчал? – хмыкнул зеленоволосый, перекатываясь на кровати и, уперев руки по обе стороны от головы Санджи, оказываясь над ним сверху. – Хотя…

Зоро не стал договаривать фразу, но блондин и без того прекрасно его понял. Потянувшись ему навстречу, он обхватил крепкую шею обеими руками и притянул голову любимого ближе, снова целуя тонкие губы.


	5. История 5 О прогулках и местных лавочках

Двое гостей старинного величественного города мерили шагами бульвары и мостовые. Они все больше удалялись от шумных проспектов и многочисленных магазинов, городской суеты и несущихся на очередной смотр достопримечательностей туристов. Их окружили старинные фасады зданий нависающих над мощенной плиткой дорогой, почти тропинкой, по сравнению с широкополосными магистралями Токио, благоговейная тишина, пропитанная духом прошлого столетия и абсолютное, ничем незамутненное ощущение покоя и расслабленности.

- Так куда мы все-таки идем? - не выдержав долгих блужданий по совершенно одинаковым, на его взгляд, узким улочкам Парижа, спросил зеленоволосый парень своего провожатого.

- Увидишь, - загадочно отозвался блондин, оглянувшись на него.

- Просто признай уже, что ты заблудился и спроси дорогу у кого-нибудь, - хмыкнул в ответ Зоро.

- Плутать даже в собственном додзе - это исключительно твоя прерогатива, Маримо, - не остался в долгу повар, на что зеленоволосый парень лишь цыкнул. - К тому же, кому как не мне знать город, как свои пять пальцев?

- Ты очень давно тут не был.

- Это сойдет за аргумент в новых районах и на окраине, центр же почти не перестраивают - дань истории и прошлому, - пояснил Санджи. - К тому же, когда еще нам удастся вот так же погулять?

- Ну, если погулять, - ехидно заметил мечник, но в этот момент его спутник нашел то, что искал.

Это был небольшой магазинчик, со вкусом обставленный, восхитительно пахнущий шоколадом, кофе и пряностями - настоящая находка для повара. Хотя, по всей видимости, тот открыл это сокровище еще очень и очень давно, еще будучи учеником шефа одного из столичных ресторанов.

Как и во многих заведениях Парижа, здесь было тихо, уютно, журчала откуда-то красивая мелодия, которой вторил приятный баритон хозяина лавочки. Пока Зоро осматривался, Санджи уверенно подхватывал с полок коробочки и баночки, вертел их в руках, принюхивался к содержимому и ставил их на места, или же складывал в небольшую корзинку.

Раскланявшись с приветливым и улыбчивым французом и расплатившись за внушительного размера покупку, блондин подхватил своего парня под руку, и они покинули приятную во всех смыслах лавочку.

- И мы проделали весь путь только ради пары склянок со специями? - беззлобно спросил зеленоволосый, косясь на бумажный пакет в руках повара, когда они снова оказались на улице.

- Это не просто какие-то там специи, и не только они, между прочим, - отозвался довольный приобретением Санджи. - Слова фирменное производство, семейное дело и столетний опыт тебе о чем-нибудь говорят?

Теперь в зеленых глазах, обращенных к спутнику, появились неподдельный интерес и уважение.

- То-то и оно, - хмыкнул довольный произведенным эффектом тот. - К тому же в больших магазинах такое днем с огнем не сыщешь, а вот на маленьких, ничем не примечательных на первый взгляд улочках - запросто, главное знать, куда идти… - парень запнулся на полуслове, и удивленно уставился куда-то впереди себя.

- Завитушка? - позвал его недоумевающий его поведением мечник.

Только увидев ниже по улице магазин французских сувениров, не тех многочисленных лавочек с китайскими статуэтками и беретами, а истинно французские милые безделицы и полезности, которые в большом количестве так или иначе нужно накупить всем друзьям и друзьям друзей, Санджи осознал, что будучи в азарте от совершенной покупки позволил этому топографическому кретину вести их через городской лабиринт.

- Ну, или обладать просто фантастическим везением… таким, как у тебя, - перевел взгляд голубых глаз на своего спутника улыбающийся блондин.


	6. История шестая О храме

– Не нравится мне эта идея, – проворчал Зоро, уже стоя во внушительных размеров очереди, желающих попасть во внутренние залы Собора Парижской Богоматери.

– Да ладно тебе, и пяти минут не пройдет, как мы уже будем внутри, – отмахнулся от него улыбающийся блондин, предвкушающий саму возможность вновь прочувствовать непередаваемые словами ощущения от пребывания под величественными сводами Нотр-Дам де Пари.

– Я и так вижу, что мы быстро окажемся внутри, – снова буркнул недовольный мечник, и Санджи, удивленный его поведением, обернулся к нему.

– Что не так?

– Тебе не кажется глупой идея идти _нам_ в _действующий храм_? – спросил зеленоволосый.

– Меня скорее удивляет то, что эта идея кажется глупой тебе, – ухмыльнулся повар. – Ты же вроде атеист? – поддел он любовника.

– Дело тут вовсе не в вере или не вере в Бога и прочих ему подобных пернатых, – нахмурил тот тонкие брови. – Дело в самой атмосфере таких вот мест. Разве ты ее не ощущаешь? Где бы мы не оказались, любая комната, дом, да даже лавочка в парке, всё обладает своей аурой, и с ней просто нельзя не считаться. Квартиры пропитываются энергией своих хозяев. Если в их семьях все хорошо, то и находится в их домах куда как приятнее, чем если стены их жилищ видят одни лишь ссоры и скандалы. А додзё? Сами стены поддерживают сражающихся на татами. По мне, так не трудно заметить, что победы дома всегда даются куда как легче! То же самое и с храмами… сколько бы я не верил, но атмосферу никуда не денешь, и чем старее место, тем она явственнее ощущается. Энергетику же Нотр-Дам можно хоть катаной рубить, настолько она осязаема, а мы еще даже не вошли внутрь!

– Так что тебя все-таки не устраивает? Ты же ходишь и в гости, и в додзё, да и в японских храмах бывал, разве нет? – спросил мягко улыбающийся блондин.

– Ну да, два гея, идущих в католический действующий храм… а что в этом такого? – ехидно произнес Зоро, скаля в ответ зубы.

– Вот оно что! – голубые глаза удивленно округлились. – Только… я все равно не понимаю, что тебе не нравится…

– Шутки с подобными местами могут плохо закончиться, – хмуро выдавил из себя мечник.

– Да брось! – на лице блондина вновь расцвела улыбка. – Все это лишь суеверия. Я бывал здесь раньше много раз. Да, храм обладает просто поражающей энергетикой. Но поверь мне, Зоро, чем бы оно ни было, но это стоит того, чтобы очутиться внутри!

– Всего лишь суеверия? – зеленоволосый скептически приподнял одну бровь.

– Ладно-ладно, прозревшее Маримо, – ехидным тоном продолжил повар. – Уже можно начинать опасаться, что теперь нашу квартиру заполонит дурман ладана и статуэтки Будды?

– Я же сказал, что дело вовсе не в вер… – цыкнул мечник, но Санджи снова прервал его на полуслове, в примирительном жесте легко прикасаясь к его предплечью кончиками пальцев и продолжая улыбаться.

– Я понял тебя, – мягко сказал он, делая пару шагов в сторону из очереди и утягивая любимого за собой. – Если ты не хочешь, мы можем не заходить внутрь. А как насчет башен? Правда нам предстоит отстоять другую очередь – повнушительнее, но поверь мне – оттуда открывается просто изумительный вид на город и Сену, а про горгулий я лучше промолчу, вот уж что действительно стоит увидеть!

Зеленоволосый парень задрал голову вверх и вгляделся в далекие контуры каменных изваяний.

– Если повезет, – задумчиво протянул он, – мы услышим колокола?

– Обязательно повезет, – кивнул довольный блондин и потащил Ророноа через площадь к другой очереди.


	7. История седьмая О предложениях на вечер

Санджи с легкой улыбкой на губах наблюдал за зевающим во весь рот зеркальным отражением мечника. Вдоволь нагулявшись за день по городу, парни возвращались в свой номер в отеле. В столь поздний час большинство постояльцев или уже дрыхли без задних – да впрочем, и без передних после внушительного квеста по лабиринту города – ног, или же нашли где с размахом продолжить дневное веселье, хотя последние навряд ли смогут увидеть в Париже хоть что-то кроме ночных клубов.

Блондин, которым странное чувство предвкушения, праздника и эйфории овладело еще задолго до их отлета, а теперь вновь заявило о себе, продолжал словно впервые разглядывать полусонного мечника, с удовольствием открывая для себя все больше притягательных черт. От легкого движения головы покачнулись, бликуя в свете ламп, золотые серьги, густые ресницы полуприкрытых глаз отбросили тень на загорелую кожу и забугрились под тонкой хлопковой футболкой мышцы, разминающего крепкую шею парня.

– Только не говори, что ты уже хочешь спать, – вдруг хрипло прошептал повар на ухо Зоро, подаваясь вперед и оказываясь к нему вплотную.

Зеленоволосый крупно вздрогнул и перевел удивленный взгляд на любовника. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как губы его расплылись в широкой понимающей улыбке, а в глазах заплясали черти.

– Я вполне готов выслушать предложения на вечер, – Ророноа обхватил талию блондина обеими руками, прижимая его тело к своему и заглядывая в лучистые голубые глаза.

– Тогда, – все тем же игривым хрипловатым и многообещающим голосом продолжил тот, – Как насчет того, чтобы… – жарко шептал на ухо мечника Санджи, поглаживая его скулу тыльной стороной ладони и прижимаясь все теснее.

– Да?

– Чтобы… исследовать катакомбы, – выдохнул блондин.

– Отлично… погоди, что? – донельзя удивленный ответом любимого, мечник немного отстранился, но довольное собой выражение у того на лице было красноречивее всяких слов.

Зеленоволосый хмыкнул и опустил руки ниже, кладя их на ягодицы парня и прижимая его к себе еще теснее, отчего тот сдавленно охнул, а хитрая улыбка сменилась судорожным вдохом. Санджи уже потянулся к губам мечника, как лифт плавно дернулся, останавливаясь. Повар нахмурился, подаваясь назад, но Зоро не позволил ему отстраниться, подхватывая стройное тело на руки и мягко, но настойчиво завладевая чужими губами.

Напрягшийся на мгновение блондин, расслабился в объятиях фехтовальщика, предоставляя тому полную свободу действий и полностью отдавая себя в его власть. Ророноа, отметив это, улыбнулся в поцелуй и уверенно зашагал в сторону ведущей в их номер двери с заветной тройкой золоченых цифр на зеленой табличке.


	8. История восьмая О круассанах

– Снова круассаны? – получив свою порцию на завтрак, скорчил гримасу Зоро, переведя затем взгляд на белозубо-улыбающегося Санджи.

– Чем тебе так не угодили круассаны? – уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ, спросил тот, и мечник его не разочаровал.

– Тем, что мы едим их каждое утро! – выдал тот более чем ожидаемую, и не менее нелепую причину.

– Ох, Маримо, не преувеличивай! – хмыкнул блондин. – Мы тут всего три дня, к тому же кофе ты тоже пьешь каждое утро при том уже лет этак десять к ряду, и ничего ведь! Не только не жалуешься, но снова и снова просишь сварить его же.

– И вовсе я не прошу, – возмутился было зеленоволосый парень, но все же перевел тему, увидев как скептически приподнимается одна завитая бровь. – И все равно, один круассан на завтрак это слишком мало.

– Так возьми тогда tartine avec de la confiture*, он будет посыт...

– Завитушка, говори по-японски!

– Багет с джемом возьми, говорю... – закатил глаза на возмущение любимого Санджи. – Неужели ты до сих пор так и не выучил хотя бы как называется то, что мы едим на завтрак?

– А зачем? – пожал плечами Зоро. – Ты же идеально говоришь по-французски.

– Не подмазывайся, – с логикой мечника было сложно поспорить, хотя блондин в любом случае всегда пытался. – А вообще... знаешь...

– Да знаю-знаю... – снова скуксился зеленоволосый, подпирая подбородок согнутой в локте рукой и подцепляя пальцами другой аппетитно выглядящий и умопомрачительно пахнущий круассан за румяный бочок. – Со своим уставом в чуж...

– Есть такое, – перебил любимого повар, не давая ему возможность досказать фразу и заставляя тем самым снова взглянуть на себя. – Но вообще-то я хотел сказать, что вполне мог бы приготовить нам что-нибудь утром, благо у нас номер с кухней...

– Ты же сказал, что и за милю не подойдешь к плите пока мы в Париже, – зеленые глаза ошарашенно распахнулись.

– Ну… не оставлять же тебя голодным из-за такой мелочи, – усмехнулся блондин.

Зоро вернул ухмылку, понимая, что двигали его парнем несколько иные причины, нежели чем просто поварской долг. И найдя в чистой лазури подтверждение своим мыслям, мечник наконец-то впился зубами в сладкое лакомство.

* * *

><p>*Безумно вкусная штука, а казалось бы – тупо хлеб с вареньем ))<p> 


	9. История девятая О традициях

– Ты не устаешь меня удивлять, – вздохнул Зоро, скептически глядя на то, что держал на раскрытой ладони Санджи.

– Почему? – вернул удивленный взгляд любимому тот.

– Я думал, что с глупыми традициями покончено…

– Они вовсе не глупые!

– …А ты опять за свое, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжал зеленоволосый парень. – И да, очень даже глупые!

– А вот и нет! – блондин злился не всерьез, конечно же, слишком уж хорошо он знал привычки и повадки своего парня, но не перечить ему просто не мог, в силу своего вздорного характера, разумеется, ну и из желания повредничать и посмотреть надолго ли хватит его Маримо.

– А вот и… черт! Тебе не кажется, что все это смахивает на детсад? – Зоро поморщился, поняв, что купился на провокацию одной блондинистой занозы.

– Да ладно тебе, ну что плохого в этой традиции? – подошел ближе к дивану, на котором восседал Ророноа повар, присаживаясь на подлокотник, откуда тут же был утянут на колени загорелой рукой. – Ну повесим замочек…

– Два парня, вешающие замок на мосту… Конечно, в этом же нет ничего предосудительного!

– Ну кому есть дело до двух парней? Хотя тут меня скорее удивляет, что ты вдруг сам об этом забеспокоился. К тому же ты ведь видел, что на местных мостах их сотни, если не тысячи! – продолжал гнуть свою линию блондин.

– Вот именно, одним больше, одним меньше… А вообще, тебе не кажется, что их срезают? Иначе бы мосты уже рухнули давно под этой тяжестью! – снова хмыкнул зеленоволосый.

– Маримо, не преувеличивай…

– Так что на этот счет говорит традиция? – продолжил ехидничать Зоро.

– Черт! Глупая водоросль, не хочешь – не надо!

Санджи попробовал подняться с колен мечника, но тот ему не позволил этого, удерживая его за тонкую талию, а затем и вовсе подминая под себя.

– Да повесим мы твой замок, успокойся уже, – мягко усмехнувшись, прошептал он в самые губы повара.

– Наш замок, – только и успел поправить тот, уже в следующее мгновение пылко отвечая на поцелуй.

Не встретив больше сопротивления, Зоро улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Ему всегда нравился вид дующегося блондина, и не поддеть его лишний раз было выше его сил. Санджи же в свою очередь знал об этой слабости своего парня, и не мог отказать ему в этой малости.


	10. История десятая О пикнике на берегу

– Маримо, у меня закончилось вино, – капризно буркнул блондин, не поднимая головы с колен фехтовальщика и не делая ни единой попытки двинуться с облюбованного и нагретого местечка.

Зоро, взглянув на любимого, лишь хмыкнул и запустил руку в светлые волосы, взъерошивая и без того спутанные прядки.

– Если ты считаешь, что это может заменить бокал вина, то ты ошибаешься, Маримо, – беззлобно поддел своего парня Санджи, тем не менее прикрывая глаза и подставляясь ласке.

Мечник же поставил недопитую бутылку пива на землю и освободившейся рукой дотянулся до вина. Выдернув неплотно закрытую пробку зубами, парень наполнил бокал блондинистого повара тягучей темной жидкостью, получив в отчет довольную улыбку, а затем снова закупорил бутылку и вернул ее на место.

Сегодня вечером эти двое со всевозможным комфортом расположились на берегу Сены. И сейчас Зоро сидел, свесив ноги вниз, но, не дотягиваясь все же до далекой воды, и потягивал пиво. Блондин же развалился прямо на пледе, удобно устроив голову на коленях фехтовальщика, и маленькими глотками отпивал ароматное вино из бокала, заедая его снеком, которым прямо с рук кормил его зеленоволосый.

По всему берегу, с обеих сторон от парней располагались шумные компании или же уединенные парочки. Казалось, будто молодежь Парижа ничем в своих жизнях больше и не занимается, кроме праздного ее прожигания. Опять же, еще не было очень поздно, да и вечер был невообразимо хорош.

Темное насыщенное ночное небо, прорезанное лучами прожекторов Башни, мириады желтых и красных огней, отражающихся в спокойных водах Сены, звучащая откуда-то справа мелодия гитары, любимый и ответно любящий человек в самой непосредственной близости и потрясающие легкость, умиротворение, счастье и довольство жизнью – ведь большего и не надо.

Но вот звук мелодии оборвался, и раздались приветственные крики. Санджи лениво приоткрыл глаза и в который уже раз за последние пару часов увидел проплывающий по темной водной глади корабль. На верхней его палубе толпился народ, усиленно вертящий головами и напряженно вслушивающийся в механический голос, раздающийся из динамиков и бубнящий что-то об очередной достопримечательности. Туристы увлеченно щелкали затворами фотоаппаратов и радостно махали устроившимся на берегу отдыхающим после очередного рабочего дня парижанам.

Блондин, в отличие от своего сдержанного любовника, тоже помахал рукой совершающим на кораблике круиз по реке, снова затем уютно откидываясь на крепкое тело Зоро.

– А все-таки, – улыбаясь и запрокидывая голову, чтобы видеть лицо зеленоволосого, произнес Санджи. – Порой куда приятнее оказаться на берегу…


	11. История одиннадцатая О мечте всех детей

– Завитушка, я туда не пойду!

– Да ну брось, ты же любишь острые ощущения!

– Ты шутишь? Какие могут быть острые ощущения в детском парке? – продолжал упрямиться Зоро.

– Вот именно! Да любой ребенок в мире отдаст все за возможность побывать в Диснейленде, а у тебя есть такой шанс, а ты нос воротишь! – не отставал тем не менее от него Санджи.

– Завитушка, я сказал, что не пойду в детский парк и точка. Хочешь – иди один, – зеленоволосый скрестил на груди руки и плюхнулся на край, спружинившего под его весом, матраса.

– А ты что будешь делать весь день? – с проскальзывающими в голосе любопытством и иронией поинтересовался у него повар.

– Книгу почитаю… – начал было Зоро, но под насмешливым взглядом голубых глаз переменил свое решение: – Ну, кино посмотрю…

– Вообще-то, топографически отсталое ты Маримо, мы во Франции, – хмыкнул Санджи в ответ на заявление мечника.

– И что? – не понял тот.

– А то, что по телевизору все будет на французском.

– Ну, погуляю тогда, – не сдавался Ророноа.

– А мне тебя потом по всему городу с полицией с собаками разыскивать? – усмехнулся блондин.

– Тц, Завитушка, ну чего ты прикопался-то ко мне со своим парком? – цыкнул загнанный в ловушку парень.

– Да ты только представь! – снова воодушевился Санджи. – Там же замок спящей красавицы!..

– Я лучше промолчу, – подавился смешком зеленоволосый.

– И дом с привидениями… – сделал вид, что не заметил шпильку повар.

– В катакомбах во сто крат интереснее должно быть, жаль туда все входы перекрыты… – поморщился мечник от недальновидности французов или скорее наоборот из-за проявленного усердия в их работе.

– Твой любимый дикий запад…

– Вот в Испании там хотя бы кабаре* есть и шоу с каскадерами и ограблением банка*, а тут всего лишь пара шатких вагонеток, – скептически пожал плечами зеленоволосый.

– Пиратский корабль и захваченный пиратами остров – Луффи бы в восторге был, – предпринял последнюю попытку Санджи.

– Муляж, а не корабль, – снова хмыкнул Зоро, вспомнив об их школьном увлечении. – Но да, ты прав, капитану бы понравилось… вот и взял бы с собой его!

– Хэй, Зоро, ты чего? – от неожиданности последнего заявления мечника блондин чуть не подавился следующей репликой.

– Да ничего, это так, – немного смутился тот. – Завитушка, в самом деле, ну зачем?..

– Да успокойся ты, – губы последнего расплылись в лукавой улыбке. – Это же шутка была.

– Что?

– Ты прав – Диснейленд, он для детей. Когда я был маленьким, я просто в восторге был от него, но сейчас это всего лишь хорошие воспоминания и ностальгия по тем временам, – продолжал Санджи, мягко улыбаясь мелькающим перед голубыми глазами образам прошлого. – Ну а для получения адреналина есть другие парки, другие места и другие занятия, – закончил он, поднимая лазурный взгляд на любимого.

– Так чем же займемся сегодня? – хитро спросил Зоро, крепко обнимая подошедшего к нему блондина обеими руками за талию и прижимая к себе.

– О, во Франции куча мест, куда можно пойти, – воскликнул довольный собой повар.

– Ну, тогда, пойдем куда-нибудь… но только после получения дозы адреналина, – подхватил его тон Ророноа, откидываясь вместе с поваром на мягкий матрас.

* * *

><p>*Речь про Испанский парк развлечений Port Aventura – невероятно милое местечко )))<p> 


	12. История двенадцатая О мужской красоте

– Завитушка, куда ты вообще меня приволок? – недовольным тоном спросил зеленоволосый парень своего спутника.

– О, Маримо, – радостно, с нотками ехидства в голосе, воскликнул тот. – Ты только представь какой тебе выпал шикарный шанс!

– Шанс?

– Конечно! – кивнул блондин. – А когда еще ты сможешь лицезреть столько красивых обнаженных мужских тел?

– С каких это пор тебя голые мужики начали интересовать? – Ророноа, не ожидавший подобного ответа, замер посреди величественного зала, уставленного античными скульптурами богов и прочих героев древних мифов.

Санджи окинул его тело долгим оценивающим взглядом, от которого мечника разом бросило в жар, расплылся в широкой улыбке и, облизнув губы, приблизился к нему вплотную, беря за руку и увлекая за собой. Они прошли еще пару залов, уставленных скульптурами и до отказа заполненных людьми, не обращая никакого внимания – ни на первых, ни на вторых. Остановились они только оказавшись под высокой аркой, где на каменном постаменте, возвышаясь над многочисленными туристами, стоял статный, обворожительный, абсолютно обнаженный юноша, выточенный из мрамора идеально белого оттенка.

– Давид, – Санджи жарко зашептал на ухо зеленоволосого, с ноткой неприязни в глазах смотрящего на скульптуру. – Разве он не прекрасен? Многие считают его идеалом, образцом мужественности и красоты, чтят даже более свято, чем самого Аполлона...

– Я всегда знал, что ты чертов извращенец, но даже не представлял, что настолько, – сквозь зубы процедил Зоро, а уже в следующее мгновение удивленно повернул голову в сторону прыснувшего блондина.

– Ревновать к статуе! До этого мог додуматься только ты, Маримо! – вовсю веселился повар, глядя на то, как неуловимо меняются, смягчаясь, черты лица мечника, понявшего-таки что к чему.

– А вообще, чтобы попасть к Лизе, нам так или иначе пришлось бы пройти через эти залы, – пояснил любимому Санджи. – Она единственная ради кого мы здесь, осмотреть же весь Лувр нам не хватит и половины жизни! Ну а Давид… он, конечно, хорош, но одна прямоходящая водоросль все же лучше, – лукаво улыбнулся повар, беря ладонь зеленоволосого парня в свою. – Пойдем?

Зоро кивнул, но все же, на выходе из залы кинул последний взгляд на хмурящего брови, готовящегося к сражению Давида и ухмыльнулся.


	13. История 13 О самой загадочной улыбке

В одном из ответвлений от длинного широкого коридора, стены которого украшали картины в массивных золоченых рамах, а в нишах, встречающихся то тут, то там стояли мраморные статуэтки и бюсты, царило оживление, даже для Лувра достаточно непривычное.

Санджи, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, свернул именно в этот коридор. Парни оказались в очередной картинной зале. Вдоль стен сновал народ, разглядывающий и фотографирующий огромные полотнища давно покинувших этот мир художников, но все внимание вновь прибывающих в помещение туристов приковывал стенд, словно в доспехи, упакованный в толстое пуленепробиваемое стекло. Вокруг него образовалась внушительная толчея, с неимоверным усердием щелкающая кнопками затворов на всевозможной технике, которая могла бы запечатлеть мгновение момента.

– Там что, Элтон Джон раздает бесплатную газировку? – выдал Зоро, скептически разглядывая все это безумное великолепие.

– Вообще-то он англичанин, – хохотнул блондин и направился вперед, в самую гущу народа. Ророноа недоуменно взглянул ему вслед, вздохнул, пожал плечами и двинулся за ним.

Лавируя между туристами, парни подобрались к стенду настолько близко, насколько это вообще было возможно, оказываясь прямо перед закутанной в защитное стекло небольшой картиной. Перед картиной вызывающей столько восхищения и зависти, столько разговоров и сплетен, столько желания и бессильной злобы. На них, загадочно улыбаясь, смотрела сама госпожа Лиза дель Джокондо, более известная под именем Мона Лиза.

Санджи и Зоро неподвижно замерли перед знаменитым портретом, вглядываясь в черты лица миледи, как и многие до них пытаясь понять, разгадать тайну ее улыбки, заглянуть в душу и узреть причины столь явной грусти, пропитавшей взгляд карих глаз.

Зеленоволосый парень, чуть сильнее свел брови к переносице, неосознанно придвигаясь немного плотнее к любимому и приобнимая его со спины. Блондин в свою очередь улыбнулся и подался немного назад, теснее прижимаясь к крепкому телу.

Вокруг продолжали толпиться люди, сверкали ослепительные яркие всполохи запрещенных здесь вспышек фотоаппаратов, щелкали затворы, неслась быстрая восторженная речь на всех языках мира, народ приходил и уходил, сменяя одни потоки другими. Двое парней продолжали стоять перед портретом загадочной леди в непозволительной близости друг от друга, не в силах оторвать взгляда от ее лика, все глубже проникаясь невероятной аурой, что баюкала и хранила ее куда как лучше, чем самое крепкое стекло.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему вокруг этой картины столько шума, – тихо произнес Зоро.

– Ммм? – вопросительно промычал Санджи, отрываясь наконец от лицезрения улыбки Джоконды.

– Она и правда невероятная, – тем же тоном продолжил мечник. – И совершенно не такая, как на всех этих календариках и постерах.

– Это правда, она потрясающая, – кивнул блондин. – Порой мне кажется, что я мог бы смотреть на нее вечность, но потом я понимаю, что это все-таки не совсем так.

– Не так? – переспросил зеленоволосый парень, отворачиваясь от стенда с картиной и вслед за поваром выныривая из окружающей ее толпы.

– Не так, – подтвердил тот. – Потому что улыбка одной невероятной водоросли бывает более загадочной, а уж какой многообещающей.

Зоро, смущенный последними словами любимого, только хмыкнул и спросил:

– И куда мы теперь?

– Ну, как я и говорил – бродить по Лувру можно вечность, но самое значимое здесь мы только что увидели, так что предлагаю позагорать у фонтанов сада Тюильри, а ты еще и выспаться сможешь, – довольный реакцией зеленоволосого мечника возвестил Санджи, уводя его все дальше от таинственной Джоконды.


	14. История четырнадцатая О дожде

По узкой мощеной булыжником улочке, прикрывая головы от идущего дождя, бежали двое парней. Один из них, стройный блондин, заливисто смеялся и подставлял лицо падающим с неба каплям, второй же, смуглый спортсмен с ярко-зелеными волосами, тащил его за руку под навес какого-то магазинчика, видневшегося в конце проулка, губы его нет-нет да и расплывались в легкой улыбке.

Раскат грома снова заставил светловолосого запрокинуть голову вверх, но его спутник наконец достиг цели, и оба оказались под спасительным навесом. И буквально в следующие же секунды дождь, так неожиданно хлынувший, усилился. Заструились-зажурчали по мощеной улочке ручьи, скапливаясь во всех мало-мальски пригодных для этого местах в лужи, забарабанили по всем пригодным для этого поверхностям крохи-капельки, заиграл свою особенную, "дождиковую" мелодию и весь город.

– Надо было взять все-таки зонтик, – заметил Зоро, разглядывая надувающиеся и тут же лопающиеся на поверхности луж пузыри.

– Да ладно тебе, – усмехнулся Санджи. – Сейчас он уже закончится, и мы пойдем дальше, зато смотри как быстро добежали!

Мечник перевел взгляд на искрящегося весельем блондина и не смог сдержать улыбки. Длинные волосы от дождя завились на кончиках, облепив лоб, щеки и шею мягкими волнушками, светлая хлопковая рубашка промокла, не скрывая больше за складками фигуру парня, а голубые глаза сияли задором и ничем незамутненным счастьем.

Зеленоволосый сглотнул и, сделав шаг ближе к нему, обхватил худое тело руками, прижимая Санджи к себе, и уже вместе с ним вышел из-под тента.

– Зоро?

– Тсс, – прошептал тот в его приоткрытые губы, тут же накрывая их поцелуем.

Повар, напрягшийся на мгновение, расслабился в сильных руках, позволяя любимому делать то, что он задумал.

Парни стояли под проливным дождем посреди одной из многочисленных улочек Парижа, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и неторопливо целовались, не в силах отстраниться, так словно это было впервые. Город любви милостиво простил им эту шалость – дождь, не смотря на всю его силу и не думал стихать, удерживая людей в помещениях, давая этим двоим возможность насытиться друг другом. Хотя все понимали, что это-то как раз и является невыполнимой задачей.

– Всегда хотел это сделать, – прошептал мечник в губы блондина, прервав поцелуй, но не спеша выпускать его из объятий.

– Почему же не делал? – так же тихо спросил его тот, продолжая касаться губами его губ.

– Будто в Японии ты бы позволил мне провернуть этот фокус, – хмыкнул Зоро, снова целуя попытавшегося было возразить парня.

А летний дождь и не думал заканчиваться, лишь набирая свою силу.


	15. История 15 Об одном ленивом утре

Санджи приоткрыл глаза и снова зажмурился – сквозь не зашторенное окно в их номер с улицы попадал свет уже давным-давно поднявшегося из-за линии горизонта солнца, что парень понял, бросив взгляд на висящие на стене часы. Не сказать, что было очень поздно – по меркам Зоро, любившего хорошенько выспаться, еще была рань несусветная – но и начало завтрака в любом уважающем себя заведении они благополучно проспали.

Блондин тихонько хмыкнул и повел плечом, слегка потягиваясь, так, чтобы не разбудить сопевшего где-то над его ухом Маримо. Сейчас парню было настолько уютно и хорошо, что и всего мира было не надо. Но для полного счастья не хватало, пожалуй, одной маленькой детальки. Снова хмыкнув, повар задрал голову и уткнулся носом в шею Зоро.

– Хэй, Зоро, – тихо позвал любимого блондин, но ожидаемо не получил никакого ответа: зеленоволосый парень даже поморщиться не соизволил.

Тогда Санджи подтянулся чуть выше и легонько куснул Зоро в колючий из-за отросшей за ночь щетины подбородок и снова его позвал, немногим громче, чем раньше, не желая все же сильно беспокоить покой своего Маримо.

– Зо-о-ро.

И вновь никакого ответа.

Блондин нахмурился, но на губы его закралась лукавая улыбка – так просто он сдаваться не собирался. Он подтянулся еще чуть выше и жарко прошептал в самое ухо зеленоволосого парня, прикусив затем его мочку:

– Зоро…

Потуги Санджи не остались напрасны – мечник наконец-то зашевелился, свел к переносице тонкие брови и, не открывая, впрочем, глаз, еле разборчиво выдохнул:

– Ну что тебе, Завитушка?

– Уже утро, – победно ухмыльнувшись, чрезвычайно гордый собой ответил тот.

– И что? – мечник, похоже, так просто из объятий Морфея выбираться не спешил.

– Как что? – все там же ласково-лукавым тоном продолжил Санджи. – Париж ждет нас…

– Ну, подождет еще немного, – во весь рот зевнул фехтовальщик.

– Но ведь…

– Ты же сам сказал, что мы на отдыхе, – приоткрыв все же один глаз, перебил любовника Зоро.

– На отдыхе, – кивнул тот, соглашаясь с доводами Маримо.

– Ну, вот мы и отдыхаем.

– Ты и без того все время спишь, – шутливо возмутился блондин.

– Угу, – снова зевнул Зоро. – И намерен поспать еще. И кстати, я все равно тебя никуда не отпущу, так что как минимум на пару часов забудь о своем Париже.

С этими словами зеленоволосый притянул Санджи еще ближе к себе, обнимая стройное тело обеими руками, мягко чмокнул его в макушку и снова закрыл глаза, тут же возвращаясь на тропинку, ведущую в мир его последнего сна. Повар хмыкнул и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях любимого Маримо. Все верно, они на отдыхе, так что могут валяться в постели столько, сколько им вздумается. Все равно ему и самому не очень-то хотелось вставать прямо сейчас и куда-то собираться. Особенно, когда он понимал, что именно ему пришлось бы променять на эту прогулку.

Ну а Париж… Париж и правда подождет. В конце концов, они еще не раз сюда нагрянут.


	16. История шестнадцатая О танцах

– О, смотри-смотри, сейчас тут что-то начнется! – Санджи кивком головы указал Зоро на собравшуюся полукругом толпу молодых людей и потащил его за руку в их сторону.

Они неспешно прогуливались по узким тихим улочкам Парижа, вдали от шумных, бурлящих набережных и бульваров, не отдаляясь тем не менее сильно от центра. На одной из таких улиц, пересекающихся с крупным проспектом, блондин и заметил непривычное оживление. Едва двое подошли поближе, вклиниваясь в толпу, как из колонки, внешне напоминающей чемоданчик на колесах, заиграла ритмичная музыка и несколько людей, что стояли в круге ближе всех к центру задвигались в ее такт.

Еще несколько мгновений спустя в центр выскользнул один из танцоров, поначалу просто двигаясь в ритм, ловя истинное наслаждение от каждого звучавшего из динамика бита, но затем, когда музыка немного ускорилась, став одновременно тяжелее, его движения так же неуловимо изменились. А дальше он начал творить что-то поистине невероятное. Плавные переходы из одной стойки в другую сменялись быстрыми, точными бросками. Из стойки на голове танцор мягко ушел в полный шпагат, тут же не останавливаясь делая резкий замах и начиная вращаться на спине. Толпа восторженно аплодировала и слаженно ахала в ответ на самые зрелищные финты, находящиеся ближе к центру танцоры покачивались в такт и подбадривающе кричали что-то, но слова их тонули в общем гаме. Закончив свой выход финальной точкой, брейкер вернулся в круг, уступив место следующему желающему показать и проверить себя.

Чем дольше Зоро и Санджи оставались в толпе, тем сильнее их захватывали ее чувства и заряд адреналина. Сами того не замечая оба начали качать головой в бит и громко хлопать дэнсерам.

Толпа ревела, музыка становилась все неистовее, захватывая в свой плен, покоряя и подчиняя ритму тело и душу, не желая выпускать из своих на удивление ласковых объятий. Все отошло на второй план, не оставив за собой ровным счетом ничего. Все стало не важно. Важным остались ритм и танец. И выходящие в круг отдавались ритму, отдавались музыке так, словно она была их самым нежным и желанным любовником, так словно завтра могло не наступить. И она вела их, вела грациозно и неотвратимо, заставляя отдавать еще больше, но и привнося в их жизнь такие краски, которые больше дать им не смогло бы ничто на всем свете. Да они и сами словно были из другого мира, мира, где не было законов человечества и законов физики, где не было насмешек и зависти, не было гравитации и притяжения, не было боли и страданий, мира, который принадлежал лишь им.

Потрясенные зрелищем и умениями, которые им продемонстрировали уличные танцоры, Зоро и Санджи продолжили свой путь по тихой улочке города молча. Каждый снова и снова переживая и прокручивая в душе то, свидетелями чего им удалось стать, восхищаясь мастерством и преклоняясь перед силой духа, находя в сердцах танцоров искорки, которые теплились и в их собственных, жаждущих покорений и свершений, жаждущих свободы и высоты. И знающих, точно уверенных в том, что все будет!


	17. История семнадцатая О лазурном берегу

– Эй, не говори, что…

– Я знал, что ты это оценишь!

Утром парни встали ни свет ни заря. Обычно Зоро удавалось задержать охочего до утренних ласк блондина подольше в кровати, но сегодня тот был не умолим. Мало того, что он сам соскочил с кровати едва будильник, выставленный на несусветную рань, издал свой первый писк, так еще и его, Ророноа, пинками выгнал из постели, активно подгоняя при сборах и успешно уворачиваясь от всевозможных попыток мечника его обнять или поцеловать.

Недовольному таким поведением любовника Зоро ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться и поскорее закончить с приведением себя в порядок – может, когда все закончится блондин будет посговорчивее. Да и не ссориться же из-за пустяка, так?

А затем был Парижский вокзал, тряский и медлительный в отличие от шинкансена* вагон поезда, занюханная станция в каком-то маленьком провинциальном городке Франции, автобус с бешеной женщиной-водителем, которая мчала по узкой дороге так, словно за ней гнались черти из ада и, наконец-то, конечная остановка их пути.

Едва парни выбрались из автобуса, как Зоро тут же понял, куда привез его любимый несносный блондин.

Воздух в маленьком, старинном городке**, выглядящем так, словно все блага цивилизации и технический прогресс активно его избегали, пах… морем. Зоро неверяще взглянул на Санджи, но тот лишь улыбнулся и подмигнул в ответ на благодарный взгляд зеленых глаз. Кому как не повару было знать, насколько сильно его парень, как и все японцы, любил море.

И вот теперь, когда они вдоволь насладились прогулкой по самой кромке воды, набегались по галечному пляжу по щиколотку утопая в теплых, нагревшихся на солнце камушках, все пытаясь выпихнуть друг друга в воду, но отделавшись и согласившись в итоге на ничью, парни плечом к плечу сидели на берегу, ногами едва-едва не касаясь набегающей на пляж соленой воды и наслаждались. Жизнью, солнцем, морем, наполняющими воздух звуками, яркой, почти слепящей лазурью и близостью любимого человека.

Приятный шорох, с которым волны бирюзовой морской воды накатывали на галечный пляж, почему-то навевали воспоминания о родной сердцу мечника Японии. Вглядываясь в лазурную гладь, поблескивающую в свете уже перевалившего за срединную отметку на небе солнца, так просто было представить, что они и не уезжали на другой континент, а просто выбрались из родного городка на побережье. С каким-то щемящим душу чувством, парень отчетливо понял, что ужасно соскучился по Японии.

Вот только… вот только там он не рискнул бы проделать следующий финт.

Ророноа мягко накрыл ладонь сидящего рядом с ним повара своей, и вгляделся в родное лицо повернувшегося к нему парня. Санджи счастливо улыбался, чуть жмурясь от яркого солнца, и с совершенно довольным выражением, читаемым в голубых глазах, всматривался в его. А уже в следующий миг улыбка блондина стала лукавой, и он плавно подался вперед, приникая к губам фехтовальщика, чего тот только и ждал, тут же отвечая на поцелуй.

– Всего пара дней, Маримо, – мягко прошептал он, отстраняясь от зеленоволосого через пару мгновений. – Совсем немного.

– Зато здесь я могу целовать тебя у всех на виду, – усмехнулся Ророноа, заправляя солнечную прядку Санджи за ухо и снова мягко прикасаясь своими губами к его.

* * *

><p>* Шинкансен - высокоскоростная сеть железных дорог в Японии, предназначенная для перевозки пассажиров между крупными городами страны. Рекорд скорости 443 кмч. Обычно скорость достигает 300 км/ч.

** Городок называется Этрета (фр. Étretat), фото есть в фике на Фикбуке, ссылка в профиле.


	18. История 18 О тяжелых чемоданах

– Ну?

– Что?

– Что за кислое выражение лица?

– Нормальное оно…

Скептически приподнятая бровь-завитушка, сложенные на груди руки и такая всё понимающая снисходительная улыбка, растянувшая тонкие губы, насквозь пропитавшиеся табаком, не позволили Зоро отпираться и дальше, и ему ничего другого не осталось кроме как раздраженно цыкнуть и снова насупиться, уставившись в окно на мимо проносящиеся французские пейзажи.

– Ну?

– Блин, Завитушка! Хорош меня уже понукать! – вспылил-таки мечник, спохватился, правда, сразу же, но было уже поздно, о чем явно свидетельствовало невероятно довольное собой выражение лица блондинистой язвы.

– Ну?

Ророноа хмуро покосился на повара и что-то пробормотал себе под нос, тут же возвращаясь к абсолютно не интересующим его красотам европейкой природы.

– Еще одно слово и ты покойник, – не оборачиваясь к Санджи, мрачно пообещал зеленоволосый, пресекая очередное «ну» уже готовое сорваться с губ Бровастика.

– Ты такой… – повар тем временем уселся за спиной фехтовальщика и, тесно прижавшись к его телу, жарко зашептал ему на ухо, – милый… – выдох, от которого по спине Ророноа пронеслась стайка мурашек, – … когда ревнуешь…

– Я должен был догадаться, – лоб Зоро звучно столкнулся с оконным стеклом. Санджи же, пользуясь тем, что в хвосте вагона они сидели вдвоем, прикусил нежную мочку зубами и забрался проворными руками под футболку фехтовальщика, уютно сцепляя пальцы в замок на плоском подтянутом животе любимого парня.

– К тому же, – уже совсем другим тоном продолжил хитрый блондин. – Я же не мог оставить леди в беде…

– Где ты там беду нашел? – поняв, что большая часть из увиденного им была всего лишь навсего провокацией, устроенной для него же, для Зоро, зеленоволосый позволил себе расслабиться в обнимающих его руках.

– Ну как же! – пылко воскликнул повар. – Хрупкая девушка…

– Мегера на охоте…

– Совсем одна…

– В толпе прохожих…

– С тяжелым чемоданом…

– В котором спрятан труп любовника…

– Что?

– Что?

– Какой еще труп? – озадаченно переспросил Санджи.

– Любовника… – не менее озадаченно протянул Зоро, оборачиваясь к блондину и недоуменно всматриваясь в голубые глаза, лучащиеся весельем.

– В общем, – решил-таки подвести итог своей пылкой речи повар. – Я не мог пройти мимо очаровательной девушки, которая нуждалась в помощи, а еще… – Санджи на секунду прижался к любимым губам и улыбнулся. – Разве я мог упустить такой отличный шанс заставить тебя поревновать?..

На это у Зоро возразить было уже нечего. Хотя… он еще отыграется за глупую шутку любовника, вот только бы скорее этот дурацкий поезд довез их до Парижа!


	19. История 19 О женском любопытстве

Зоро с мягкой улыбкой на губах наблюдал за своим Завитушкой, который, в пол оборота, опершись о высокую спинку своего стула, о чем-то весело лопотал по-французски с немолодой уже леди, сидящей за столиком за ними. Зеленоволосый парень не понимал ни единого слова из произносимых поваром, но ему нравилось просто слушать как плавным потоком лилась речь на этом смешном языке из уст блондина. И почему-то французские слова переставали казаться мечнику забавными и нелепыми, когда произносил их именно его Бровастик.

Сегодня Санджи, вырядившись в строгий костюм-тройку и вырядив подобным образом и упирающегося фехтовальщика, привез его на набережную, где, минуя стойку администратора, парни поднялись на мостик небольшого теплохода. Подобные постоянно курсировали вдоль Сены, развлекая своих пассажиров. Вот только этот корабль отличался от того, с которого многочисленные туристы радостно приветствовали расположившихся на берегу молодых парижан.

Это был самый настоящий плавучий ресторан!

Приветливый и учтивый официант через уютный зал, освещенный приглушенным светом бра, провел парней к их столику, драпированному светлой бархатистой тканью и заставленному всевозможными столовыми приборами. Сколько бы Санджи ни бился, но запомнить, что и для чего было нужно, у зеленоволосого никогда не получалось. Ему было привычно и удобно есть палочками, и он упорно отказывался понимать, зачем ему может понадобиться по пять пар ножей и вилок.

Поймав растерянный взгляд своего обычно невозмутимого любовника, повар лишь мягко усмехнулся и, подмигнув мечнику, уселся за стол. Ророноа ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как последовать его примеру.

В какой-то момент разговора с француженкой Завитушка бросил на него, Зоро, быстрый взгляд искрящихся лукавством голубых глаз и кивнул пожилой леди, расплывшейся в понимающей, одобрительной улыбке. Ророноа недоуменно нахмурился, но уже через несколько мгновений Санджи обернулся к нему.

– О чем вы говорили?

– О всякой чепухе, – улыбнулся повар. – Нет смысла переводить всё, это долго. Да и я сомневаюсь, что тебя может заинтересовать разговор о погоде и о том, как гениален был мой старик.

– Мне вот интересно, – усмехнулся фехтовальщик. – Она хоть догадывается, что сеть этих ресторанов принадлежит твоей семье?

– О, это вряд ли, – вернул мечнику ухмылку блондин. – Но зато она догадывается о более любопытных вещах.

– Что? О чем ты?

Санджи поднял бокал, немного покрутил его в руке и сделал первый, пробный глоток изысканного дорогого вина, пристально, не отрываясь ни на секунду, глядя в зеленые глаза Ророноа, отчего того тут же бросило в жар, а на смуглых скулах появился заметный только тому, кто о нем мог бы знать, румянец.

– Леди Арле, – мурлыкающим, томным голосом продолжил Санджи. – Спрашивала меня, вместе ли мы с тобой.

– Уже и имя ее узна… Постой что?

Блондин усмехнулся, отставил бокал, накрыл ладонь мечника, лежащую на столе, своей и подался вперед.

– И, конечно же, я ответил «Да»…

Зоро вскинул удивленный взгляд на повара, а затем его губы тронула легкая улыбка и он, слегка развернув руку, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Санджи.

– Конечно же, да, – еле слышно произнес он, кивнув блондину и, уловив боковым зрением одобряющий взгляд леди Арле, поднес руку повара к губам и невесомо поцеловал изящные пальцы любимого парня.


	20. История двадцатая О невероятных очередях

– Ну и зачем нам лезть на эту… штуку? – под пристальным взглядом повара Зоро несколько стушевался и закончил свое выступление немного другими словами, хотя суть от этого особо не изменилась.

Сегодня был последний вечер пребывания парней в «городе любви», и Санджи заявил зеленоволосому, что им непременно нужно забраться на Башню старика Эйфеля, да еще и обязательно на самый ее верх. Зоро в ответ лишь пожал плечами и направился через лабиринт парижских улочек следом за блондином в ту сторону, где над крышами домов виднелся шпиль Башни.

В общем и целом всемирно известная и воспетая далеко не в одном литературном произведении, будь то книга, опера или картина, Башня не произвела на фехтовальщика должного впечатления. При виде остроконечного шпиля металлической конструкции не щемило сердце и не захватывало дух, отнюдь. Железка и железка. Более того, издалека Башня казалась игрушечной, словно сделанной из пластика и выставленной в центре города потехи ради. Та же Фудзи-сан* рождала в сердце зеленоволосого парня куда как больше эмоций. Но раз блондину так хотелось на нее вскарабкаться, то почему Зоро должен был его отговаривать? Тем более что подъем на скоростном лифте не должен был вызвать особого дискомфорта.

Ответ же на этот вопрос пришел тогда, когда парни оказались непосредственно под самой Башней.

Очередь, выстроившаяся перед кассой, была воистину внушительной. Настолько внушительной, что даже фехтовальщику, этому привычному к сему явлению любого мало-мальски уважающего себя мегаполиса японцу**, она показалась несколько неоправданной.

– Завитушка, ты спятил, если думаешь, что я буду стоять в этой очереди только ради того, чтобы залезть туда – упрямства мечнику было не занимать, и он-таки попытался снова взбрыкнуть, хотя уже явно понимал, что эта битва заведомо им проиграна – его блондин тоже редко отличался сговорчивостью, да еще и повод в этот раз у него был весьма и весьма весомый.

– Не дрейфь, Маримо, не пройдет и часа, как мы уже будем наверху! – различив замешательство в зеленых глазах, радостно возвестил Санджи, что похоже вызвало в мечнике лишь только еще большее недовольство.

– Целый час торчать на жаре посреди галдящей толпы? – нахмурившись, Зоро предпринял последнюю попытку. Даже понимая всю тщетность своих усилий, он никогда не сдавался вот так сразу, что, собственно, и послужило причиной того, что эти двое сейчас шутливо спорили, _уже_ стоя в одной из четырех длиннейших очередей в их жизнях, что, естественно, не осталось незамеченным.

– Поверь, Маримо, оно того стоит, – подавшись вперед, нежно прошептал на ухо зеленоволосого Санджи, мазнув затем по его скуле губами.

– Только поэтому я и здесь, – тем же тоном отозвался тот.

* * *

><p>* Фудзи-сан – та самая знаменитая Фудзияма, просто второе ее название более частоупотребимое среди японцев.<p>

** Японцы выстраиваются друг за другом цепочкой, чтобы, например, пообедать в какой-нибудь раменной на Икэбукуро или чтобы посмотреть картину Ренуара в музее на Сибуя. В стране восходящего солнца это явление — не столько символ дефицита, сколько знак качества, популярности продукта. Если перед входом в кафе толпятся люди, значит, в 9 из 10 случаев там вкусно!


	21. История двадцать первая О вершине мира

Санджи стоял за спиной Зоро прижавшегося к перилам самой верхней смотровой площадки Эйфелевой башни. Преодолев два подъема на лифтах и отстояв еще одну внушительную очередь, они наконец-таки добрались до цели. Когда зеленоволосый парень ступил на площадку, блондин лишь хмыкнул, придержав все колкие комментарии и позволив тому насладится потрясающим видом, раскинувшимся перед их глазами, и эмоциями захлестнувшими все его существо.

– Красиво? – немного подавшись вперед, жарко прошептал на ухо зеленоволосого повар.

– Впечатляюще, – не отрывая взгляда от панорамы города, сдержанно кивнул тот, не желая вот так вот сразу признавать свою неправоту относительно Башни.

– Ну вот, а ты не хотел сюда залезать, – хмыкнул довольный собой блондин, легко раскусив маневр любимого мечника, и прижался к нему еще теснее, складывая подбородок ему на плечо.

Зоро что-то буркнул в ответ на замечание, но Санджи не придал этому значения – реакции мечника на открывавшийся с самой вершины Эйфелевой башни вид ему было более чем достаточно.

Они продолжали стоять на одном месте – мечник, все так же глядя вниз, на раскинувшийся до самой линии горизонта великолепный город, повар, стоя за его спиной, прижимаясь к ней грудью и держа ладони на перилах с обеих сторон от зеленоволосого. Париж открылся парням с новой, еще не виденной ранее, стороны. Как и сама Башня.

Теперь, касаясь ни один миллион раз перекрашенного железа руками, ощущая его старину и монументальность, еле различимый гул вибрации и шероховатость, Ророноа действительно почувствовал невольное уважение к этому памятнику человеческой гордыни. Пусть и не так же, как перед картиной загадочной Моны Лизы или в окрестностях Нотр Дам, но от переживаемых эмоций, от раскинувшейся перед взором панорамы, просто захватывало дух. Ровно как и от ощущения горячего тела, прижавшегося к его собственному и от возможности чувствовать биение такого родного и близкого сердца.

Вокруг обоих парней щелкали вспышки многочисленных фотоаппаратов, лилась спешным потоком иностранная речь, сновали взад и вперед по небольшой в общем площадке люди. Они же наслаждались моментом, наслаждались потрясающим зрелищем и наслаждались возможностью разделить все захватившие их души эмоции с самым дорогим человеком.

– Весь Париж у твоих ног, – отняв голову с плеча фехтовальщика, вдруг хрипловатым голосом прошептал на его ухо Санджи, отчего Зоро слегка вздрогнул, но голову в его сторону не повернул, хотя повар все же почувствовал, как сердце мечника забилось чуть быстрее.

– Мне достаточно всего одного парижанина в моих руках, – еще мгновение спустя так же тихо выдал зеленоволосый, развернувшись в обнимающих его руках, взглянув прямо в лазурные глаза любимого.

Санджи, глядя в невообразимо яркие, буквально пылающие чувствами изумруды, сглотнул и подался вперед, утопая в нежности и любви своего невероятного Маримо.

**– ****FIN ****– **


End file.
